Today More Than Yesterday
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Di saat ada orang yang mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Balas mencintainya? Atau meninggalkannya? Sequel X Mission. #SHBF 5 #FAMILY #BimonthlySasuHina


"K-kumohon ceraikan aku!"

"Tidak."

Sepasang _kunai_ beradu sengit di udara. Menghasilkan gesekan dan bunyi riuh yang membuat keduanya semakin gigih menghentakkan _kunai_ agar salah satunya mengalah dan terjatuh. Kedua _kekkai genkai_ yang kontras menatap sengit satu sama lain. Sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Menghela napas, sang pria memutuskan mengakhiri hal ini.

" _Genjutsu_!"

Maka sesosok tubuh terjatuh menuruti arah gaya gravitasi. Melesat ke bawah dengan tubuh lemas karena dipengaruhi _ninjutsu_. Dengan sigap, pria itu menangkap gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya. Mata berwarna merah, _Sharingan_ , dinonaktifkan. Sepasang _orbs_ hitam memandang sosok dalam gendongannya dengan tatapan antusias.

"Dasar bodoh."

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam dua bulan pernikahan mereka, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata kerap kali bertanding untuk memenuhi petisi yang diajukan istrinya yakni menceraikan sang istri yang dulunya bermarga Hyuuga sesegera mungkin.

Dalam tidur—tepatnya _genjutsu_ — pun ia mengigau sendu, "Ceraikan aku."

Dan hati Sasuke mencelos saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Today More Than Yesterday © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: OOC, Fanon, Typo(s)**

 **#SasuHinaBimonthly #Family**

" **Sequel X Mission"**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata bangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di atas _futon_. Matanya melirik jam. Pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit. Kalau tidak salah ia menantang Sasuke untuk bertanding jam sembilan pagi. Hinata lengah. Ia selalu lupa kalau pria itu bisa membuatnya hilang kesadaran kapan saja ia mau.

Pikirannya melayang jauh ke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat dirinya masih seorang _souke_ Hyuuga yang mendadak—karena sebuah kesalahan fatal saat misi— menjadi istri sah dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. ia masih ingat jelas saat Hokage menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal karena segel yang telah dibuat pada gulungan pernikahan sialan itu tidak semudah itu dilepaskan. Paling cepat pun, sekitar lima bulan menjalani pernikahan dan diceraikan barulah ia bisa bebas. Ayahnya yang memang menginginkan Hanabi menjadi pewaris dengan tenang membiarkannya dinikahi begitu saja. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan begitu saja seminggu setelah gulungan itu disegel.

Pria itu tak mengatakan apa-apa namun ia juga tidak mau menceraikannya. Setidaknya Hinata bersyukur, sampai sekarang pria yang menjabat sebagai suaminya itu belum pernah menyentuhnya secara intim. Mungkin Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata memang tidak pernah menyetujui hal ini sedari awal. Hinata memijit pelipisnya. Hinata menatap kediaman Uchiha yang ditempatinya sekarang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Belajar mencintai?

Atau tetap minta cerai?

Hinata tidak pernah merasakan dirinya selabil ini kecuali saat bersama Naruto dulu. Dulu.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berkeliling kota dengan topeng _anbu_ berbentuk gagak. Tidak ada misi khusus dari _Hokage_ , hanya sekadar berpatroli saja. Ia melewati perumahan-perumahan dengan cepat. Mengawasi segala sesuatu dan tidak menemukan kejanggalan. Ia berhenti di dahan sebuah pohon tua. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan mengamati sesuatu di kejauhan.

Helaan napas mengisi kesunyian.

 _Ceraikan aku._

Kata-kata Hinata terus menggema di telingannya.

Haruskah ia menceraikan gadis itu? Jujur saja, Sasuke memang tidak memiliki niat apa-apa saat ia memutuskan menikahi _souke_ Hyuuga itu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah kebebasan. Dan juga sebuah pemikiran bahwa Hinata bukanlah salah satu dari penggemarnya dan ia cenderung lebih tenang dibandingkan gadis mana pun yang ada di desa membuat Sasuke merasa yakin bahwa pilihannya tepat.

Namun cinta datang di saat yang kurang tepat.

Melihat gadis itu begitu menentang dominasinya membuatnya terdistraksi. Melihatnya tersenyum lembut pada apa saja. Melihatnya tertawa anggun. Semua hal sederhana itu membuatnya tertarik untuk tahu lebih banyak lagi. Membuatnya lama kelamaan jatuh dalam pesona sang Hyuuga yang kini telah menjadi Uchiha.

Bukannya Sasuke tak tahu bahwa istrinya itu pernah menyukai Naruto. Namun masa bodoh, Hinata adalah miliknya. Sasuke bahkan terkejut dengan sifatnya yang sebegini posesif. Ia hanya menginginkan Hinata untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu saja.

Sasuke tahu bahwa arogansinya menolak untuk mengucapkan kalimat sakral untuk gadis itu. Bahwa Sasuke mencintainya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dan memutuskan untuk diam. Menceraikan gadis itu bukanlah hal yang akan menjadi keputusan finalnya.

Jangan harap.

.

.

Hinata mengetuk meja makan dengan bosan. Hidangan makan malam sudah ia siapkan semenjak satu jam empat puluh lima menit yang lalu tapi Sasuke belum kembali. Hinata tidak akan mengajak suaminya bertanding malam-malam begini, kasihan pria itu lelah bekerja seharian. Tapi ini sudah larut—meskipun suaminya bekerja sebagai _anbu_ , Hinata tidak mentolerir seseorang melewatkan jam makan malam—. Pria itu juga biasa meninggalkan pesan bila akan pulang terlambat. Lengan jam terus berdetak sampai bunyi ding dong terdengar saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat. Hinata menguap tertahan. Sup _tofu_ sudah dingin. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Sebentar lagi … Sasuke pasti pulang.

Apa Hinata mulai berharap?

…

Pintu bergeser perlahan. Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah datar. Sekelompok perampok yang menguasai _ninjutsu_ memasuki desa dengan alibi sebagai pedagang. Terpaksa Sasuke menunda kepulangannya ke rumah untuk membekuk para penjahat kelas teri itu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

Lampu dapur dan ruang makan masih menyala. Apa Hinata masih terjaga?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapati Hinata tertidur di meja makan sambil bergerak gelisah. Jemari dingin Sasuke menelusuri lekuk wajah gadis itu. Menggeser poni indigo yang menutupi pelupuk mata indah itu.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

Pria itu mengangkat tubuh istrinya menuju kamar. Setelah menidurkan Hinata dalam _futon_ , Sasuke memilih untuk mandi dan menghabiskan makan malam yang disediakan istrinya.

Suara air mengucur terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Mata Hinata mengerjap perlahan sebelum akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang lavender. Kembali mendapati tubuhnya berada dalam _futon_ membuatnya merasa _de javu_. "Sasuke?" gumamnya pelan.

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka pelan. Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Sial!"

Hinata berjengit pelan saat mendengar suaminya memaki pelan. Sasuke berjalan melewati _futon_. Membuka rak-rak dengan suara pelan agar ia tidak terganggu. Dalam hati Hinata merasa senang dengan sikap suaminya. Tapi Sasuke tak kunjung berhenti membuka rak itu satu persatu. Hinata pura-pura menguap kecil dan mengusap matanya.

"S-sedang mencari apa, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke menatapnya sebentar. "Tidurlah. Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dan menyadari ada luka yang melintang di lengan pria Uchiha itu. Hinata bergegas berdiri dan membuka rak yang belum ditelusuri Sasuke. kotak P3K dikeluarkan dengan sigap. Hinata membuka kotak itu dan mengambil perban, obat luka, kapas dan alcohol. Dengan cekatan Hinata bersiap di samping Sasuke untuk mengobati luka itu tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi terpana Sasuke.

"Tahan sedikit," ucap Hinata saat menekan luka itu perlahan dengan kapas beralkohol. Pria itu mengerang tertahan. Hinata melanjutkan dengan olesan obat dan akhirnya dibebat dengan perban. Sasuke masih saja diam saat Hinata mengembalikan semua benda yang berceceran pada tempatnya.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Ya?"

"Apa kau ingin cerai?"

Pertanyaan itu menyerang balik pada Hinata. Separuh hatinya membenarkan namun ada yang membangkang. Apa salahnya belajar mencintai? Tapi … apa pria itu mencintainya?

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Hn?"

"Apa Sasuke-san mencintaiku?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang ditombak dengan pertanyaan serupa.

"…"

"Sasuke-san?"

"… Mulanya tidak. Aku hanya memilihmu secara kebetulan. Tapi sekarang aku tidak ingin melepasmu."

Rona merah menyapu pipi Hinata.

"T-tapi … apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Mungkin ini belum tepat kusebut cinta."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengerti. Sasuke meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Kehangatan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah didapatkan dari Uchiha itu. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa dirinya spesial.

"Jadi bagaimana? Haruskah kita berhenti?"

Hinata menatap mata Sasuke. Tersirat kekecewaaan dan rasa kesepian di sana. Hinata merasa bodoh kalau ia harus meninggalkan orang yang juga belajar mencintainya. Hinata tahu rasanya menyimpan rasa suka yang tidak diinginkan. Hinata tahu benar.

Ia menggeleng. "Ayo kita belajar."

Sasuke menatap heran, "Belajar?"

"Ayo kita belajar saling mencintai. Kau dan aku."

"Hinata, aku tidak memaksamu."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Tidak. Ayo kita sama-sama memulai. Dicintai dan mencintai. Mulai hari ini."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

" _A-ano_ …"

Satu pelukan membuat wajah Hinata memerah hebat. Ia belum siap untuk pendekatan seperti ini sebenarnya.

"S-sasuke-san?"

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke. Aku rasa ini akan jadi permulaan yang bagus."

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke heran. Menatap gadis dalam pelukannya, Sasuke tertawa, istrinya itu—lagi-lagi pingsan.

 **Saat kau memiliki orang yang belajar mencintaimu. Yang mana yang akan kau pilih? Balik mencintainya? Atau meninggalkannya?**

Kini Sasuke dan Hinata tahu benar apa jawabannya.

Belajar mencintai dan memulai dari awal. Membentuk keluarga dan dunia mereka sendiri. Bersama-sama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sumpah saya kaget! Kaget karena satu ff yang baru saya publish saat hiatus langsung di-review begitu banyak pembaca. Ada tiga puluh kalau tidak salah, yang fav dan follow juga saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. :DDDD Sungguh saya sayang kalian! Tanggapan kalian saya sambut dengan hadiah sekuel karena saya merasa sangat dicintai di fandom ini *yaikksss***

 **Salam cinta,**

 **Ether**


End file.
